


late night

by thottticus



Series: suffer the students ㅡ nielwink [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Late Night Outing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thottticus/pseuds/thottticus
Summary: doing work past 12 is an inconvenience, but not if you have a boyfriend to take care of you during those timesaka the typical Jihoon is hungry and Daniel just wants to sleep





	late night

It was past midnight when a sudden noise disrupts Jihoon while flipping his textbook, he looks over his phone lighting up to show him the time. It was already past 12 and he just realized he haven't eaten anything yet for the past 7 hours.

 

He looks over the bed and examines the sleeping figure, long limbs spread everywhere and comforter abandoned across the floor. He fixes his gaze back on his textbook and tries to focus on his work once more, although a few minutes into sitting and reading the same paragraph over and over again. The constant rumbling on his stomach was making is interrupting him yet again. The clock was ticking to 1am, he knew it would be unhealthy for him to eat pass midnight but it is unhealthy for him too if he's not going to eat anything for 8 long hours.

 

Jihoon stands up quietly on his chair, gently sitting down beside the older boy. The bed dipping away once he do so, he examines the boy once again and smiles unknowingly, even though the boy was older than him he felt like he was dating a man child. He brushes his thumb across his cheeks and pinches them gently.

 

"Wake up sleepy head."

 

His voice was gentle and soothing, enough for Daniel to hear him even if his voice was calm and quiet. 

 

On the contrary, the older boy still wasn't moving a finger. Only letting out steady breaths and puffs. This made Jihoon glare at the man.

 

"Daniel, wake up. I'm hungry." he said once more. Eventually the man stirred, his one eye opening to look at Jihoon, raising his head up a bit and laying it down once he sees the younger on his vision. Surely, Jihoon felt bad for waking up the older boy, but he didn't want to risk walking alone on a dark alleyway and get dragged by some stranger lurking at night. You could think he is scared, just a little bit. He just doesn't want to die without marrying the man in front of him.

 

"..what time is it?" Daniel voices out, voice husky and 10 times deeper than his usual, his eyes were still closed and looked like he was going to pass out any minute then. Jihoon couldn't resist the urge to wrap his arms around his waist. 

 

"It's past midnight.. can you come with me to buy food?" he said, leaning his chin on the orders chest while emitting a sly smile.

 

"Hmm." The older just hums and pats the youngers arms, but before Jihoon can remove it. He presses a small kiss on his forehead, letting out a cheeky chuckle. "Let's go."

 

The action somehow made Daniel woke, a bit surprised and all since Jihoon wasn't that exactly affectionate towards him. He shrugs it off and stretches, the younger boy was out of sight. He guesses he's getting ready and so should he.

 

Daniel grabs the thick coat from the bedside table, luckily he was wearing a warm sweater and his track pants too. Jokes on the weather, he should feel warm tonight.

 

"Jihoon-ah."

 

His voice echoes from the quietness of the apartment, so it was only fair that Jihoon would be able to hear him. After all the apartment wasn't that huge nor small. "Coming."

 

Jihoon soon emerges from the other room, looking warm and all cuddly with his oversized hoodie (he's convinced that its his). A mouth mask covering his lips, and some white, Tom and Jerry beanie placed neatly above his hair.

 

Daniel wore a cap backwards and a mouth mask as well, knowing his breath must've stink because he just came out of bed. "Come on Niel." The younger boy instructs and followed a suit. Locking the door behind them as soon as they left.

 

"Wouldn't you want to cook instead of buying?"

 

"Hmm.. Unless you want me to burn down our apartment."

 

A comfortable silence followed after, with Daniel's hand sneaking to interlace with the younger ones. 

 

 

♡

 

 

Few minutes passed with small talks here and there until they reach the store, there wasn't any customer at the time. Only a young man with pink hair sitting behind the counter, busying himself with his phone and an earphone on the other. Glancing at them once they saw them coming.

 

Jihoon and Daniel splits their way to get themselves some snack to feed on.

 

The younger finished first, setting all his snacks on the counter while waiting for Daniel.

 

"Is that your brother? He looks fine."

 

Jihoon looks at the man behind the counter, a name tag _' **Yoo Kihyun'**_ pinned on his clothing.

 

"Yeah, he does."

 

"So he's _your_ brother? Is he single?"

 

That question doesn't surprise him that much, but it does annoy him a bit when people assume that he and Daniel were siblings. The man was still looking at him, waiting for an answer.

 

"He-"

 

"Babe, I don't think we have any more condoms left at home."

 

Both of them looked eye-wide at Daniel, while the older boy looks like a lost puppy holding a pack of chocolate flavored condoms. The younger facepalmed while Kihyun started scanning their items, a faint blush dusting on his cheeks while he quietly hands their payments. "But how about these?"

 

"Jesus, just hand it over."

 

The younger snatches the pack and puts it on the counter. The more of this was happening, the more he was getting embarrassed.

 

"Have fun-"

 

There was a chuckle once they exit the store, two bags at one hand (Daniels) while being dragged away by the shorter one.

 

"God, I can't believe this. That was so embarrassing!"

 

There's a pout resting on the older males face. "It's true though."

 

"Kang Daniel." There's a glare coming from the younger and Daniel finds it endearing rather than deadly. "You little.."

 

Instead of doing something violent to the older boy, he pulls him on the other dark side of the alleyway. Wrapping his arms around his neck and kisses him roughly, the older boy immediately kisses him back. His long arms circling around the youngers waist, pulling him closer to his body.

 

"I really fucking hate you."

 

The younger said in between their lips, yet still lapping his tongue against the others. With Daniel leaving small bites to his bottom lip and coating it with saliva.

 

"I love you too."

 

Daniel smiled through the kiss, his hands reaching under Jihoon's shirt and pressing his hand on the flesh.

 

"Woah there."

 

The older whined when the kiss broke apart, he looked at Jihoon unsatisfied. "We can continue at the apartment."

 

" _Fine_. Let's go."

 

He swore Daniel had never ran as fast he could, and for Jihoon. Well, he thinks it's just fantastic living with a dork.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for grammatical errors, English is not my native language so yeah. The badly and cringy written stuff too. Yep, I'm pretty bad at this.


End file.
